Lee's Greatest Plan Ever!
by babygaaralover
Summary: What Happens when Lee devises an evil plans and it involves a certain sand nija. Maybe LeeXGaara
1. Chapter 1

Ok Ok yes I have another story out but I want to do another one to that isn't so wrong is it.

* * *

Lee comes homes after sparing with Gaara, as he walks home he starts to ponder. 'Gaara has become even stronger, its that gourd' When he gets home as he walks in the door it hits him. Then an evil green forms on his face" that's it Gaara's gourd is the key, I have to get it away from him, but how?" Lee plops down on his sofa to think more about his plane. " Wait a minute that's it I steel it from him tonight, after he falls asleep, and then let the tortures begin." Lee ran upstairs took a quick shower and dressed him self in his spandex black suit (He actual has that for spying missions) and leaps into to the night towards the inn where his target was staying.

* * *

" K-K-KANKURO STOP" yelled a laughing Gaara

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SNACKS " Kankuro yelled back while tickle his little brother unmercifully.

" AHH HAHAHAHAHA I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!"

" YOU BETTER NOT BE LIEING GAARA"

" AHH I'M NOT NOW STOP"

Kankuro let his little brother up, as a furious Temari walks in BONK

" Kankuro what were you doing to Gaara just now?"

"He was torturing me for no reason" Gaara managed to get out still breathing heavily from the tickling torment, his brother had given him.

" I had a good reason" While still rubbing his head from where his sister hit him.

" You hid my snacks that I brought"

" I did not"

" Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TO!!"

"DID NOT!!"

" DID TO!!"

" WILL YOU BOTH KNOCK IT OFF! KANKURO YOUR SNACKS ARE WHERE YOU PUT THEM YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kankuro grabs his pack and digs around and sure enough there were his snacks

"Hehehehehe uh sorry lil bro"

"Sorry that's all you have to say, after tickling me for an hour!!!!"

Temari grins evilly " you know Kankuro you should give Gaara that box of double chocolate mint cookies you have as an apology and punishment"

" WHAT…..NO…MY COOKIES MINE!!!!" Kankuro whined while holding on to the box for dear life.

" Either that or do what Gaara says for a week" Temari smiled even more evilly

"NO MY COOKIES!!"

" Two weeks"

"MY COOKIES!!!"

"Three weeks"

"MYYYYYYYY COOKIES!!!!!!"

"A month"

"Meep… OK here Gaara" as Kankuro finally gives up, while having tears stream down his face and slowly handing his brother the cookies in defeat.

"Yeah Cookies" Gaara squealed happily snatching them out of his brothers hands

Temari sighs, in relief " well lights out in an hour"

"Why Temari, it not that late" Gaara asked confused

" Its 10:30 Its late plus Gaara since Baki sensei made your seal stronger you can sleep now I just want to make sure you sleep like you should, you need plenty of rest……. Or should I take your cookies away"

" NOOO MY COOKIES NOW!!!!!!"

" Well then lights out in an hour"

" Fine" Gaara sighs in defeat Temari ruffles his hair and goes back to her room

" Why is that she always wins" Kankuro whines

" 1 she our sister therefore she knows us better than anyone else 2 she's older than both of us and 3 she's a girl"

" Good points… huh"

"Whats wrong"

" Nothing must have been my imagination" Kankuro starts to grin evilly " you know Gaara since you are the youngest you should go to sleep right"

" Why so can steel the cookies back"

" Well Duh.. now give me my cookies" Tackles Gaara

" no way they're mine now"

Gaara and Kankuro start fighting over the cookies, while outside lurked a very familiar leaf ninja. "so my Gaara your ticklish this may come in handy" he wispered while waiting for his chance to strike.

………………….. An hour Later …………………………

Kankuor was snoring loudly on his bead while Gaar was sleeping soundly in his still hold on to the cookies they were fighting over. That certain ninja creeks open the window and made his way in looking for his target. Once he found his target He left the same way he came grinning happily. And in the targets place was left nothing but a peace of paper.

* * *

babygaaralover: YAY the first chapter is done

Gaara: why do I have to be tickled why

Babygaaralover: Becuase I luv you, my Lil Panda-chan

Gaara: NOOOOO Not Panda -chan

babygaaralover: YAY!! hugs Gaara See ya next chapter Bye Bye Boooooos


	2. Chapter 2

Babygaara: Glad you all like my first funny story YAY!!! ME!!

Gaara: Who are you talking to?

Babygaara: I'm talking to all the readers who have reviewed, also I think most of the readers are your fans Gaara

Gaara: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Runs Away

Babygaara: UH…….Gaara sweat drops

* * *

The next morning Gaara woke up to his brothers snoring as usual and noticed the box of cookies that he managed to take from him. That's right I won the fight last night . As he went to go take a shower he didn't notice that something was missing.

Moments Later…………

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY GOURD IT"S GONE"

Temari comes bursting at the sound of her baby brother's scream

" Gaara what's wrong?"

"Some one stole my gourd."

" What why would some still your gourd?" asked a now waking up Kankuro.

" I don't know?" Gaara said frustratingly

Temari looked at wear she saw her little brothers gourd last and noticed a piece of paper in its place

" Gaara look at this"

Gaara took the paper from his sister's hand, and read what it said

"Well bro what's it say?" asked a curious Kankuro

"They said if I want my gourd back that I come to the Leaf Training grounds immediately."

" Really have any idea who wrote the letter?'

" Its obvious it at least mentions youth and youthfulness in here after every sentence."

"You mean it's that fuzzy eye browed freak"

" Yeah its no big deal, I'll be back later, with my gourd."

Gaara left with quickness waving good-bye to his brother and sister.

" Well I'm going to bath house, see ya Kankuro."

" Bye I'm going back to sleep." Noticed the box of cookies unprotected. And quickly grabs them

" YAY me precious cookies your all mine ALL MINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Moments later at the traning ground…………………………………..

Lee is patiently awaiting his rival, with the captive gourd under a near by tree.

" Lee!!!"

Lee turned around to see a very furious Gaara

" Why did you take my gourd?"

" Because, I finally realized without your gourd you are pretty helpless."

" You do know I can control the sand in my gourd from here right."

Lee put and Index finger up and waved " Tsk Tsk Tsk Gaara, You didn't think I would forget something like that now did you. Which is why I filled your gourd with water to render you even more helpless."

Gaara sighed with frustration " And why are you doing this? I trained with you yesterday, I just want to relax to day"

" It is simple Gaara I find out a little secret about you last night."

"???!… You pervert you were watching me take a bath last night weren't you!"

" WHAT! NO! I meant about when Kankuro accused you of taking his snacks."

Gaara scratched his head in confusion

" What all he did was tickle me."

Gaara turned around to find Lee was gone " UH Lee???….ACK."

" Ha I have you now" Lee said triumphantly. Lee had jump in the air and pounced on Gaara knocking him on his back to the ground.

" Your mine now Gaara" Lee had an evil grin on his face, and fingers wiggling wildly.

" Lee get off me … nononononon NO Don't LEE STOP AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Lee was tickling Gaara's ribs, stomach and under arms unmercifully

" AHHH AHH HAHAHAHAHHAHAH LEE STOP… GET OFF" Some how Gaara manage to kick Lee off. While Lee had a good grip on his shirt

RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP

As Lee sat himself up off the ground, he noticed some thing in his hands.

It was Gaara's shirt, Lee looked up to a furious and shirtless Gaara.

" UHH Sorry Gaara"

Gaara had a vein pop up on his head" Just give me back my gourd AND MY SHIRT!!!!!!"

Lee handed Gaara his shirt and went to get his gourd, which was heavier now thanks to the water.

" Here you go Gaara, You know it was fun to torture you, and plus your kind of cute when you laugh"

Gaara just smiled and tilted his head in a cute way, which made Lee blush.

" Thanks Lee and you know what…. You r a pervert." And walked away Back to the village. Lee snapped out of his shocked state and ran to catch up with Gaara.

" Wait ripping your shirt was a complete accident."

" Yeah and you weren't Peeping at me while I was in the bath."

" NO!!"

"HMM"

" Well maybe… I Uh"

" LEE YOU FREAKIN PERVERT"

END

* * *

Babygaara: YAY ME!!!!!!! my first story is done

Gaara: Why Do I have to be tickled… I'm going to kill you!!!

Babygaara: Oh No You Don't Sends a text message on her phone

Gaara: What did you just do?

Babygaara: OHHH nothing

Random Fan Girl: Come on girls Its Tickle Gaara Time!!!

A herd of Fan girls Tackle Gaara And start their tickling spree

Gaara: AAAAAAHHHH HAHAHAA NO NO STOP DON'T TICKLE ME!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHH HAHAHA I'M SORRY GET THEM OFF HELP!!!!!!!!

Babygaara: Well OK Now That Gaara's apologized I have to find my twin daggers and get these fan girls out. Hope you all enjoyed the story till next time Bye Bye Boos


End file.
